


To love a broken heart

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "When I presented as Omega, my father mocked me." He started. "He said that all I was good for was bearing pups and that I'd find a way to fuck that up too. He told me that my Alpha would leave me for being a bad Mate." he hiccuped, clutching onto Daniel with all his might. "He was right."Omegas almost ways carry more than one pup, but when Max finally gets pregnant, there is only a single pup growing in his belly.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	To love a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote aob (or at least it feel like it, time is weird atm lol)  
> Let me know if you'd want to read about the other pairings mentioned in here too :3

"Morning beautiful." Daniel purred, kissing his way down Max's neck. The Omega hummed and purred contentedly as Dan stroked his hand over Max's belly.

"I can't wait for the echo today." Max said softly, rolling over. His bump was barely showing yet, but the 7 pregnancy tests he had taken had all been positive. He had taken all necessary precautions, and had been as careful as he could as to not hurt the pups. 

Yes, plural. 

It was very common for Omega's to bear multiple children, in fact it was more common than a single pup. Single pups normally only happened when Alphas and Betas got pregnant, and for.them, it was twins and triplets that were almost unheard of. Max was proud of being an Omega, and was proud he could gift his Alpha multiple children at once.

Not that getting pregnant was easy for him. 

Daniel and Max had decided almost a year ago that they were ready for pups, but Max had only gotten pregnant a little over a month ago. It was heartbreaking really, to do test after test and to have all of them come back negative.

Max wasn't sure how Daniel put up with him through those times. He was sullen and quiet, losing faith as his chances at being a dad diminished. But no matter how bad Max's mood, Daniel stayed - becoming the rock in Max's turbulent sea of emotions.

And then that one fateful night, Max took another pregnancy test at Dan's instance. His Heat had just passed, but even then Max still didn't believe he was pregnant, not even with his heightened fertility.

"I think we just need to give up." Max sniffled as Daniel pressed the test into his hands. "I can't take more of this." He took the test but was reluctant to move to the bathroom. Daniel sighed and pulled him close, gently scenting Max's neck. 

"I understand." He said softly. "I would never force you into anything you don't want." He added firmly. Max wiped at his eyes.

"I know, that's why I love you." He answered shakily. The Alpha smiled and drew him into a kiss.

"Take the test okay? The last one if you're done trying." He promised. Max nodded, pressing a last kiss to Dan's lips before heading into the bathroom.

And the test had turned out to be positive. 

Max had been ecstatic, both him and Daniel crying like babies as the Alpha fussed over Max's belly, pressing kisses to the still taut skin as he whispered sweet nothings against the still non-existent bump.

And for a while, Max really thought fate had finally been kind to him. 

He walked around with a hand proudly settled on the small bump, not even thinking about hiding the little beings he already loved with all he had. Daniel grew even more protective of him, the Alpha constantly hovering around when Max was in the Paddock to make sure his Mate was okay. 

Max had taken a break from racing, something which had been hard but more than worth it now that the babies were on their way. He was glad to still be around the Paddock though, seeing the other drivers and having the opportunity to be close to his Pack. 

It also helped that he wasn't the only one in the Pack who was pregnant. George was two months further along than him, carrying two pups. Alex had been giddy all season, bringing his Omega Mate everywhere and proudly announcing to anyone who might listen that they were going to be fathers. 

Charles had just given birth to 2 pups, a little over 4 months ago, and was already back to racing. His Alpha Marcus was at every race with the pups, so Charles could still bond with them and feed them as well, and Max wanted that too. To be a perfect little family while still kicking ass on track.

The day of the echo, Max and Daniel stayed in the pack room until they had to leave. Kevin and Nico were there with their two toddlers, and Daniel had the time of his life playing with them. Max was more careful, not wanting to hurt the bump, and instead sat on one of the sofas with George. The other Omega smiled tenderly, rubbing his own bump.

"Dan will make a good father." He remarked. Max smiled.

"My pups are lucky." He sighed. George gave him a tender look, gently nosing Max's shoulder a little in answer. Alex walked over now, squeezing Max's shoulder a little before sitting down next to George, pulling him close.

“Okay?” he asked softly, hand protectively curled over George’s bump. George nodded and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

They were interrupted as Lando wiggled his way in between Max and George with a soft smile. Both dads-to-be instantly leaned in to nuzzle the younger Omega, which made Lando huff.

“I’m not a baby.” he grumbled. George chuckled.

“Yes you are.” he cooed, squeezing Lando’s cheek. Lando grumbled, but turned happy again as George let him place his hand on his belly when the babies were kicking.

“Max.” Daniel said, walking closer. “We need to leave to go to the echo.” Max nodded and stood up, letting Daniel curl an arm around his waist. Kimi walked over, rumbling gently at the two.

“Good luck, let us know if everything is okay.” he muttered. Max bared his neck a little at the Pack Alpha.

“Of course.” 

~~~~

"If you could pull your shirt up for me." The doctor spoke. Max nodded and lifted the hem of his top, baring the slight swell of his belly. He nervously reached for Dan's hand, the Alpha rumbling softly in comfort. The doctor squirted cool gel on Max's stomach, causing him to flinch. 

"Okay. I'll look for the babies now, keep an eye on the monitor." The Beta explained, pressing the wand of the echo machine to Max's skin. Max swallowed thickly, smiling nervously at Daniel. 

"And there is the baby." The doctor smiled. Max looked up at the screen, tears welling up in his eyes as he spotted the little blob that was his pup. 

"What about the others." Daniel asked. The doctor had fallen quiet, moving the wand around with a frown on his face.

"There seems to be only one." He said, checking one more time. "Yes. It's just one pup." He confirmed. Daniel smiled.

"That's alright. Is the pup healthy?" he asked. The doctor nodded, going on into a more detailed explanation about what they could see on screen.

Max had fallen quiet, his shoulders tense and his eyes wide and filled with tears. His arm curled over his stomach, pushing the wand away. The doctor frowned a little, wanting to intervene. Max raised his eyes up to look at Daniel.

"I-I'm so sorry." He choked up, before stumbling off the chair and out of the room. Daniel apologised to the doctor before rushing after Max. The Omega had somehow already left the building, and was pulling on the door handles of the car.

"Maxy, hey, look at me." Daniel soothed softly, pulling the sobbing Omega into his arms. Max was out of it, crying and muttering his apologies over and over again. Daniel held him for as long as he could, until it started to rain.

"Get into the car love, I'm taking you home." He said gently. Max shook his head.

"Nico. I want to go to Nico." He whispered. Daniel tensed.

"Why?" He said, more sharply than intended. His Omega was hurting and yet Daniel was not enough? It was all the instincts inside him scream. Max looked at him with wide, tear filled eyes and Daniel sighed.

"Fine." Daniel said calmly, giving Max a small smile. Max sniffled and turned his face to look out the window, not saying anything in return.

When they arrived at Nico and Kevin's house, Max was out of the car before Daniel could help him. Daniel felt his heart clench as his Mate did not seem to want to be touched by him.

It was Kevin who opened the door, one of his twin daughters on his hip.

"Hello." He seemed a bit surprised, but Max's heartbroken expression was more than enough to make him push the door open further. "Come in." He said more gently. Max moved past him without another look at Daniel.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked Daniel. Sofia, still on Kevin's hip, cooed and reached for Daniel. Daniel smiled and kissed the pup's forehead.

"Hello little angel." He greeted gently, before turning to Kevin.

"We went for the echo, they were just showing us the pup when Max panicked and ran out." Daniel muttered. "He was crying but wouldn't let me close, and instead asked me to bring him here to see Nico." He added. Kevin tensed a little, putting Sofia on the floor.

"Go watch TV with Clara." He said gently. The little girl nodded and toddler off. Kevin turned to Daniel with a tense expression.

"Why does he want to see Nico? After an echo even… Do you think they-" he trailed off. Daniel's eyes widened when he realised what Kevin meant. 

Fear clutched his chest tightly. What if what Kevin said was right? What if he was not the father of Max's pups? 

Daniel growled loudly, storming further into the house, Kevin hot on his heels.

They found Nico and Max in the kitchen, Max crying again with one hand curled around his belly. Nico was holding his free hand over the kitchen table, talking softly to him in Dutch. They looked up when they heard Dan and Kevin come in. Max tensed when he saw the snarl on Dan's face.

"I told you, I told you!" Max sobbed at Nico, getting up and stumbling away from Daniel. Kevin stared at his Mate.

"Did you sleep with him?" He whispered, voice breaking. Nico blinked and then frowned.

"What? No of course I didn't." He scoffed. Max seemed confused too. Daniel groaned.

"Then what is going on here?" He asked impatiently. Max flinched and stepped back behind Nico. Nico squared his shoulders.

"Max asked me to protect him." He said. Daniel shook his head, trying to make eye contact with his Mate but Daniel was looking anywhere but him. 

"Why does he need protection, from who?" Kevin asked, worriedly stepping closer to his Mate and the frightened Omega. Nico sighed, shaking his head, but stayed quiet.

"I couldn't give you what you wanted." Max sobbed suddenly. "I'm the worst Mate out there. First I cannot get pregnant, and after a year I'm only carrying a single pup." He added. He looked down on his stomach, pressing his palm to it. 

"Max, I-" Daniel started. Max sniffled. 

"I-I get it if you don't want me anymore, I do." He hiccuped. Daniel heart tore in half at the broken expression on Max's face. "Just please don't hurt the pup, they are all I have left." He added, fingers curling around Nico's sleeve to keep the big Alpha in front of him. Nico seemed uncomfortable, unsure what to do. Daniel let out a strangled sound.

"Why would I ever hurt you?" He asked in disbelief. Nico's shoulders deflated in what seemed to be relief, and the Alpha glanced at his Mate.

"I need you in the other room." Kevin broke the heavy silence. Nico nodded, gently pulling Max's fingers off his sleeve. Max let out a frightened noise.

"Nico, please…" he whimpered. Nico gently kissed the Omega's forehead.

"Daniel loves you. And he is not like your father." He whispered strongly, before taking Kevin's hand and walking out of the room. Max cowered into himself again, looking at the floor. Daniel sighed shakily.

"Please honey, you're worrying me." He whispered, holding out his arms. Max hesitated but stepped a little closer.

"I'm sorry I'm only able to give you one pup." He whispered. "I wish I was able to give you more…" he said brokenly. Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

"Max, I… let me find the right way to say this." Danie said slowly, reaching for Max's hand.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said softly. Max nodded. Daniel sighed.

"I'm more than excited to become a dad, especially since we get to do this together." He continued, slowly starting to pull Max closer. Max was still looking up at him with wide eyes, as if he was still afraid of what would come next.

"I don't care it's only one pup." Daniel said strongly. "What matters is that it's our baby and that they are healthy." Max's head was nestled against his shoulder now, and Daniel gently wrapped his arms around his still trembling Mate. 

"I don't know who told you Alphas would leave Omegas if they didn't bear enough pups, but I am not such an Alpha, and they were wrong." Daniel said, nuzzling his face in Max's hair. Max sniffled.

"When I presented as Omega, my father mocked me." He started. "He said that all I was good for was bearing pups and that I'd find a way to fuck that up too. He told me that my Alpha would leave me for being a bad Mate." he hiccuped, clutching onto Daniel with all his might. "He was right."

Daniel shushed him gently.

"You didn't fuck up. We are going to be parents, Maxy, of the most loved little pup in the world." The Alpha pulled back a little, resting his hand on the small bump. Max sniffled, pulling his Alpha into a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against Daniel's lips. "You and this little one are the best things that ever happened to me. They might be just one, but I will love them with all I have." He added fiercely. Daniel kissed his temple, before pulling him into another hug.

"Come on, we better go find Kevin and Nico." He said reluctantly, leading .according out of the kitchen. 

They found the little family in the living room, Kevin and Nico each with one of their daughters on their lap as they watched some cartoon movie.

"Everything okay?" Kevin asked. Max nodded shyly, snuggling into Dan's side.

"It was my fault. I was insecure about only carrying a single pup." He muttered. Kevin seemed surprised, but then his face softened.

"Oh darling." He sighed a little. Nico smiled up at the two.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? As an impromptu Pack night?" He asked. Max glanced at Daniel, and then nodded.

"That'd be perfect.

~~~~

"Ssh my little princess." Max cooed, rocking little Olivia in his arms. Daniel grumbled softly, nuzzling Max's hair as he let their little miracle clutch onto his fingers. 

There were on their way to the Pack room to introduce the little one to her family - her true family, which did not include Jos. Max's father did know about Olivia, and he had been spiteful as expected. He did not approve of the relationship, and taunted Max for only carrying one pup. Max had broken off contact with him ever since.

Daniel opened the door, letting Max walk in with little Olivia first. Instantly, the Pack broke out in soft rumbles and other comforting noises, all heading towards the new family. 

Max protectively held his little one close, instinctively stepping back to Daniel, before realising no one in this room would ever hurt the little Angel in his arms. 

A very tired looking George came walking over, leaving Alex on the sofa with their two little sons. He was holding a stuffed toy shaped like a lion, and carefully brushed the toy's soft face against Olivia's cheek.

"It's a gift from all of us." He said with a smile. "A gift for the lioness with the spirit of a honey badger." He said with a wink. Max smiled gratefully, letting George nuzzle his cheek. Daniel rumbled softly at the Omega in thanks. 

Lando suddenly popped up too, an eager look on the young Omega's face as he looked down on the little girl.

"She is so cute." He cooed. Carlos, sitting on the couch next to Nico, rolled his eyes.

"Remember our deal Lando, we only start trying for pups when you can keep a cactus alive for three months." He teased. Lando turned to glare at him. Max chuckled and cooed softly at Lando, giving him a wink and a gentle nudge.

"In the meantime, who wants to hold Olivia?" He asked. He got many excited replies in return. Daniel rumbled softly behind him, the two of them watching closely as Lando cradled the little pup in his arms. 

"She is amazing." Daniel whispered in Max's ear, arms curling around his waist. "You are amazing." He added, kissing Max's temple. Max sighed. 

"Thank you. For staying with me even when I was barely holding it together myself." Max whispered softly. Daniel smiled.

"That's what Mates are for."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
